Guardians of Destiny
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: Sequel to Ichirin no Hana. Jennifer and the gang have succeeded in rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from her intended execution. Now they're back in Karakura Town and ready to face anything that stands in their way. With a new enemy, will Jen coop with her powers?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone. ShatterTheHeavens is back and running with Season 2 of Ichirin no Hana. I really hope you enjoy this story.

P.S. Be sure to message me so that I know for certain to continue the sequel. **Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome...Home?**

by ShatterTheHeavens

**

* * *

(Ichigo's POV)**

BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"GAH!"

I stared out in front of me before looking around the room. The alarm clock on my night stand kept ringing, so I turned it off. I rubbed my head, remembering what had happened.

"Ugh. That's right," I brushed my fingers through my messy hair. "I came back home."

The memory was still fresh, even though it's been almost two whole days since I stopped Rukia's execution.

"GOOD MORNIIIIIINNNNG, ICHIGO," an all-too-familiar voice broke the silence coming from outside.

I instantly got up and moved out of the way as my father burst through the...open window? _Wait,_ I turned, first to the window, then to my father. _Since when was it open?_ I sweat dropped the moment I saw the old man laying on the floor in front of my closet. He chuckled and grinned up at me.

"Well, I'm impressed, Ichigo," before I knew it, he was on both feet. "I can't believe it that you're able to ward off my Welcome-Home Kick."

"Shut up," I groaned, taking my bed-shirt off to change.

"What? Didn't think that you could avoid my crazy-"

I stopped him with a kick to the face, hoping that it'll shut him up. Instead, he grabbed his nose and started whining like a five-year-old. A FIVE-YEAR-OLD!

"I said SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED THIS MUCH NOISE THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

Something broke and shattered, not to mention the constant yelping coming from the forty-year-old man.

"Ichigo, Dad, breakfast is ready," Yuzu called out.

"What are they doing now," Karin growled.

After tossing my father down the hallway, and him running off as usual, I finished getting ready and took my shower. However, on my way to the bathroom, I couldn't help but notice the back room being slightly ajar. _Huh? I don't remember that door being open._ I walked over and peeked inside, _Hm. Yuzu was probably cleaning in there._ With that, I closed the door and continued on to the bathroom. What I failed to notice was the small bag of who-knows-what was laying on the floor next to a poorly-made bed with a rather small lump under the covers.

I grabbed a plate of rice and eggs and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Dad, what happened to your face," Yuzu, being who she is, had to ask him.

"Grrr. It's-It's nothing," he turned away in embarrassment. "The breakfast is good."

"Oh," Karin looked at me. "By the way, Ichigo. Have you been working out lately?"

I panicked and looked away from her.

"Oh, um..."

"I noticed a few days ago that you've got some muscles."

"W-Well...What do you know, hehe. So," I wanted to change the subject before something came up. "How about you guys? I heard that you got work over the Summer. Did you get it done?"

"Uh, huh. We got it done since we had nothing else to do while you were gone," dear Yuzu.

I gulped and chuckled nervously. _These guys are gonna be the death of me one of these days._

"Yeah. We also met up with that Don Konongi guy. He said that he made you his disciple or something."

"Hehe. I-I don't know what you guys are talking about," I stuffed my face with rice.

Before I knew it, a certain someone's foot came in contact with my face. Rice sprayed all over the place as I nearly fell off my chair.

"HA! YOU'VE GOTTA THINK FAST, ICHIGO!"

_Damn him._ I got up and glared at him. A tick mark appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," I punched at him, only to be deflected.

I growled and lunged at him. A pair of footsteps came down the stairs, but was ignored. That is until someone spoke up.

"Hey. What the hell are you guys' problem? Seriously," someone sounding like a girl came up behind me. "It's...what...almost seven 'o clock in the morning?"

_What the hell?_ I stopped what I was currently doing: which was planting my fist in my dad's face. I turned around and stared at thin air. A throat was cleared, drawing my attention downwards. My eyes met yellow eyes, widening at the revelation.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The white-haired midget growled and pushed away my pointing finger. She glared up at me, obvious a vein had been popped.

"No need to yell when I'm standing not even a foot away form you, you moron," she pushed me aside and walked into the kitchen. "AND I'M NOT A MIDGET!"

I stuttered, looking between my family and the kitchen where she walked into. She soon walked out with a plate of nothing but rice and pulled up a chair, sitting at the open end of the table. She looked at me and grinned. No, it was more like a smirk that taunted me.

"Oh. This is Jennifer," Yuzu sat down next to Dad. "She came in just last night, but you were already sleeping."

"Wha-"

"I didn't really have any place to stay, so I kinda asked your family if I can stay with you guys," she took a bite of rice, not even glancing at me.

_Shit. Don't tell me..._

"Yes," Isshin stood up, foot on the table, causing all of us to sweat drop. "She was such a kind girl-"

_Kind girl, my ass. She even tried to kill me._ I glared at Jen, and she glared right back, the smirk still on her face.

"-There was absolutely no way that we could've let her stay out on the street and starve to death."

"Yes," Jennifer turned her attention back to her food, taunting me with her hidden grin. "Especially since my..._parents_...kicked me out, I was bound to starve within the next day or two, BUT THANKS TO YOU GUYS I'M SAVED! Is there any way for me to repay you?"

"Why you-" I went to reach out for her throat, but was stopped.

"No. You don't have to, my dear," Dad pulled her into a hug, earning him two glares that would kill a dog a mile away. "Stay as long as you want. There is no payment what so ever."

* * *

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I sat down at a random desk and stared out the window next to me. A small bluebird flew by and landed on a branch on the outside tree. My face softened. It was just like back in Arizona that I still had the habit of sitting in the back of the class. My thoughts went back to the happenings back in the Soul Society and Aizen's deceit. I felt bad having to leave Tōshirō behind back in the Seireitei, but I knew the reason why. I glanced down at my arm, still the same even with the gigai. Luckily, it was covered by my jacket. I was wearing a navy-blue jacket with the words "Misfits" and a skull on the back. Underneath it was the school uniform. Yes, since I was staying longer on Earth, I was to attend High School all over again. Not that I minded, but it was gonna be interesting with the uniform...the girl's uniform that is. Thankfully, I was allowed to wear a pair of shorts under the skirt. At the thought, I unknowingly tugged at the skirt. It was bugging me.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Ochi, I think her name was, "Today, we have a new student attending Karakura High. Would you like to introduce yourself, Ms. Starr?"

I turned my attention back to my teacher and nodded. I stood up and bowed.

"The name's Jennifer Starr. I moved here from America. Arizona to be more exact," I chuckled, scratching my head. "I mainly like to draw. I would also like it if the guys won't try and hit on me right off the bat, like the ones over yonder..."

I jabbed my thumb at the group of boys to my right. They were drooling at me, but snapped out of their daze the moment they felt the teacher's glare.

"...But a part from that, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," I bowed again and sat back down.

There were a few chuckles from some of the class mates and Mrs. Ochi. After that, we went on to learn about literature and other boring English lessons. When she left for the next teacher to come in, I took the liberty to get a better look around the class. Unlike America, here in Japan, the students stayed put while the teachers came and went. I noticed someone missing this morning.

"Hey, hey. Ichiiigooo," an annoying voice sounded from the hallways.

A thud was heard and I chuckled. I looked up and saw Ichigo and some guy with black hair walk into the class. _Finally. I thought Strawberry was never gonna leave the house,_ I shook my head. I walked over to him while he conversed with Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Hi, Jenny," Orihime noticed my presence.

"Hey, what's up," Tatsuki smirked.

"Jennifer," Chad, as calm as ever.

I nodded in return before turning towards the scene in front of us."

"I heard that you and Chad went out and got a tan," the black-haired student...Mizuru I think...spoke up.

"We did?"

"WHAT? DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS WENT OUT TOGETHER," the damned Brunette Four-Eyes, Keigo, pummeled over me.

Everyone sweat dropped while I just growled menacingly behind Keigo. He glanced over my way and winked. I shivered and a spark flew, _Womanizer. Not to mention out right creepy._

"Um," Ichigo and Chad glanced at each other.

"WHAT? Are we talking about a little Summer Camp romance here," Keigo shifted some glasses that appeared out of no where.

_Did he steal those from Uryū?_ I glanced at said Quincy. He was looking for his glasses that mysteriously disappeared while he was cleaning them. I sweat dropped.

"No way," Ichigo broke the glasses and poked the brunette in both eyes. "And try to keep your imagination to yourself."

I sighed and glared at Keigo. He was a foot away from me...checking me out. My right eye twitched. Before he knew what hit him, I picked up some random book and threw it at his head.

"God," I sighed. "Boys."

While Tatsuki and Orihime spoke with each other, I sat on top of my desk, which was surprisingly just two seats behind Strawberry and one to the right. I looked through my schedule, _Hm. English: done. Next class: I think it's what they consider history...or is it economics?_ I scratched my head in confusion. The next teacher came in. She looked like a nice lady, so I got down and took out my text books. Don't ask. I think Yoruichi stole them from that neighborhood kid who lived not far from the shop. _I just can't believe that they kicked me out,_ a tick mark appeared on my forehead, and I made a mental note to 'thank' them later on. I heard whispering, so when I looked up I saw Chizuru glancing...more like staring...at me, I instantly started to freak. Not to mention the multiple tick marks that kept on appearing. I watched her smile at me. Instantly, violet lightning flashed in the background along with the dark-red demon eyes glowing menacingly. I quickly ignored the flirtatious weirdo and listened in on the teacher. _What was her name again,_ I sweat dropped. _Great. First day in school, and already I don't remember those people's names. Dammit._

"...But they're just a couple of delinquents so let's move on."

I smirked. _Yep. I like this teacher already. At least some one has an attitude here._ Suddenly, I felt a familiar spiritual pressure.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN THERE! WHERE ARE YOU, ICHIGO KUROSAKI?"

The whole class got up and ran to the windows. I leaned over and spotted a familiar Red Pineapple standing outside on the school grounds. He was wearing a Hawaii-styled shirt with regular pants and a guitar strung over his back.

"How the hell did he," I heard Ichigo curse next to me.

"Well, that's Retro. Say Kurosaki is he-" the teacher spoke up, having catching a glimpse at Renji.

"A MERE RELATIVE," and there goes Ichigo running like a bat outta hell.

_There's my cue._ While everyone were in utter confusion, I followed Ichigo out of the classroom.

"I need a restroom break. Be right back."

I made it outside in time see Ichigo run straight at Renji. I smirked and waved at him. He saw us and waved me.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

I sweat dropped as Ichigo tackled Renji. Then, the two disappeared into the nearby bushes. _Okaaaayy then?_ I sighed and walked over, taking my time. There was murmuring and cursing in front of me. I tilted my head to the side and peered in.

"Aw man," Renji had enough of Ichigo's ranting and stood up, stretching his arm. "This gigai's a real pain. I wonder how Rukia was able to survive in this thing."

I stepped aside and crossed my arms.

"Hey, Renji. What's up, man," I tilted my chin.

"Huh? Oh. Hey, Jen," he walked passed a steaming Ichigo and patted my shoulder. "How's things going?"

"Eh," I shrugged. "Nothing much. I wanted to sleep in today, but had to get up for school. Damned Yoruichi and Kisuke kicked me out and are making me attend High School...again."

"What. Are. You. Doing here?"

Renji turned to Ichigo and smirked. I, on the other hand, sighed.

"Well, it just so happens that Urahara wants me to be in charge of this Karakura Town. So apparently, I'm in charge now."

At that instant, I completely dead-panned.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. That's right-"

"But you're just a Lieutenant," Ichigo now smirked. "You got demoted?"

Now, my body hit the ground, twitching as if I was having a heart attack. _Oh for God's sake, guys. Not now._

"Hey, it's because of idiots like you, who is leaking spirit energy, that compromise the citizens here."

"And I'm not a part of this why," I came up behind Renji, lightning flashing in the background. "Because the last time I heard, you said that I leak spirit energy as well."

"Yeah, but not too much to worry about," Renji paled at the icy glare.

Suddenly, Ichigo's spirit badge started going off. Added to that some more ranting between Ichigo and Renji. I looked my shoulder and saw a Hollow land not far from the school. I went to dig into my pocket but realized that there was no Gikon Pill. _Dammit. I forgot that Urahara hasn't gotten my Mod Soul yet. Shit._

"ICHIGO! YOU'RE UP!"

"What? What about you," Ichigo got in my face, earning a face-plant.

"YOU IDIOT, I DON'T HAVE A GIKON PILL YET! NOW GET GOING!"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY! Come on, Renji," Ichigo transformed and glanced at Renji.

"Ugh. Damn this gigai. I can't get out."

I growled and looked back at the Hollow. It was getting closer to the school. I groaned, immediately wishing that I had Kurakeshinmaru with me. Forgetting about the previous issue, I lept forward. Hopefully, I'll pose as a distraction until one of the sore losers back there will take it out.

"HEY, UGLY! OVER HERE!"

I jumped, using the wall to gain more altitude and slammed into the Hollow. It screeched and tried to claw at me. I narrowly missed its fists. At the moment, I landed back on the ground, I saw Ichigo leap at it. With Zangetsu drawn, I knew that the Hollow was taken cared of. I sighed in relief. I stood up and glared at my limbs. _Dammit. Renji's right. This gigai's a royal pain in the ass. I so can't wait for the new shipment._ I looked back at Ichigo and Renji.

"I DON'T NEED YOU COMING TO MY SCHOOL! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yeah, but-"

"YOU GOT THAT?"

I sweat dropped and just walked away. _After school, I need to drop by at Kisuke's shop._

The store was...empty, as always. I sighed and walked to the back where the rooms were.

"HEY, YORUICHI, MR. CLOGS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?"

"Ah. It's my dear Juliet," Urahara walked out from the Storage Room. "What brings you here?"

"Cut the crap, hentei," my eye twitched at his new nickname for me. "I'm here to see if my Gikon Pill came in yet. Oh, AND WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIGAI THING YOU GAVE ME? SOME SORT OF STIFF ROD THAT CAN'T MOVE WORTH OF SHIT?"

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down now," Mr. Clogs hid his smirk behind his fan. "And yes, it came in just this morning. As for the gigai, you'll have to-"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi came in, even though she was in cat form. "Don't tell me that you forgot to give her the gikon pill, did you?"

"...Um?"

_Finally, my savior has come._ I glared at Urahara and followed Yoruichi to the back Storage Room. She lead me to a large, unopened box that had _my name_ on it. _Wow. Do I feel special. I've got my own name put on a box._ I smiled at Yoruichi, mouthing a 'thank you' to her before she left. I opened the box and took out a small bag that was inside. The pill was the usual green...nothing special. I walked out after kicking the box further behind the rack it was under. I heard voices and saw Renji sitting at the table.

"Jennifer? What are you doing here," he raised a tattoo-replaced eyebrow at me.

"This," I took out the pill. "I was waiting for it since I came back."

"Ah, Jennifer, would you care to join us for dinner?"

"Sorry, Kisuke but I've got some errands to take care of," I waved Urahara off, leaving the shop. "Maybe next time."

I walked down the streets until I came upon some of those street vendors. I took out some yen and bought myself a simple teryoki rice bowl. After finishing it and watching the sunset, I headed back to Kurosaki's place. The lights were still on in the house, so I assumed that everyone were still awake. A crash sounded from inside. I sweat dropped,_ Yep. They're awake._ I opened the door and saw Ichigo sitting on Isshin, twisting his dad's arms behind his back. Isshin's head was laying in a small bowl of..._Is that curry_? I tilted my to the side and walked passed them.

"Hey, Jennifer. You hungry," Yuzu asked.

"No thanks. I already ate," I smiled at her. "Had to drop by an old friend's place and pick up something important, but thanks anyways."

I headed up to my room. It wasn't much. From what Yuzu and Karin told me, it was the guest room that was never used in the passed five...seven years. It had been cleaned, leaving a small desk against the window with two twin-sized beds on either side. The closet and a dresser sat to my right with a small TV sat on top of the dresser. I threw myself on my bed, the one closest to the dresser and laid face-down on the pillow. It was really soft and comfortable. I sighed in relief. _Maybe I could call it a night and go to sleep early,_ I thought, turning over to stare at the ceiling. My thoughts shifted back to Dad and Nathan. It's been so long since I last saw them, too long. I was about to close my eyes when I caught something creep through the ajar door. Something yellow and plushy.

"JENNIIIFERRRR," the Annoying-As-Hell Kon the Great Pervert lept at me.

I growled and grabbed his stuffed head before he even got close enough to my...um, yeah. My lips curled back as I glared at his beady eyes. His body was mangled and stuffing popped out from his 'wounds' and torn arms. One eye was hanging loosely.

"What the hell do you want, you mongrel," I remembered the previous encounter this morning as if it was a nightmare.

_~Flashback~_

_ The cool water form the shower cascaded through my white hair. Even if I was now back in __the World of the Living, I had still retained my white hair and golden-yellow eyes as a Soul Reaper. I turned off the shower and grabbed the bathroom towel, wrapping it around my body._

_ "Damn. Haven't had a shower that great in a while," I sighed._

_ I heard movement as I reached for my clothes on the sink. My eyebrow twitched as I watched the clothes pile shift suddenly, exposing an ear. 'Oh, it better not be...' To make things worse, karma hit me. Bad, karma, bad. A yellow, plush lion popped its head out of my shirt and stared at me. Seconds went by, during which my eyebrow started twitching madly. 'Kon,' I thought with great distaste. The toy's beady eyes suddenly sparked with unnecessary happiness._

_ "Oh, what a beautiful gypsy has been bestowed upon me," he lept at me. "And with such a beeeaaauuuutttiiifffuull body."_

_ "AGH, YOU PERVERT!"_

_ I grabbed the toy, letting go of the towel, and threw him against the glass mirror. I quickly put on my clothes. After that, I put Kon through the worst Hell anyone could possibly even imagine._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

"Why I want to be with you, my princess," Kon spread out his arms, trying to 'hug' me.

I growled, cursing profanities at him. I got up and walked to Ichigo's room, which was not far. The Carrot-Top looked at me in confusion as I opened his door.

"I believe this bastard's yours," I held up Kon.

Ichigo groaned, glaring at both me and the stuffed toy. I tossed the toy onto Ichigo's bed and walked out.

"See you in the morning, Strawberry," I closed his door.

"...MY NAME'S NOT STRAWBERRY! DAMMIT, IT'S ICHIGO!"

"Pft. Whatever," I closed my door.

I sat down on my bed and glanced at the toy lizard on the window sill. It was a toy that I had made back in Bullhead. _I can't believe that they managed to save her after all these years_, I reached over and picked up the red and purple toy. It was handmade from an Art class, having supposed to look like a dragon from an old game of mine, Drakengard. I smiled and chuckled at the thought. It had taken me nearly forever to make her, with it being over two feet long and having a three-foot wingspan. And I was glad that I did. I reached into my pocket and took out the gikon pill. Placing it into where the mouth was, I waited to see what would happen next. The toy glowed faintly, but stayed put. Slowly, the small head moved, looking around. It shook the rest of its body, probably from being so stiff for so long.

"Dear Goddess," a soft voice echoed from the toy dragon. "It feels good to be free."

It looked up at me when I shifted my body to lay down. I closed my eyes and listened to the Mod Soul get used to the body it was in.

"What's up? I hope you don't feel crowded or anything," I opened one eye at the creature now sitting on my stomach.

"Are you kidding? My question is: What the hell is this thing I'm in," the Mod Soul, obviously female, glanced down at the flimsy wings on her sides.

_Wow. She's got an attitude like me,_ I smirked.

"You're in a toy dragon. You've got a name?"

"Hell yeah. The name's Yūgure. You," I could just make the hint of an Australian accent in her voice.

"Jennifer Starr."

"Well, Jennifer, Yūgure here at ya service," Yūgure bowed her head. "But don't expect me to be all nice and proper to ya."

"Ha. No need to be," I laid a hand on her head. "It's good to have someone to talk to one has their sanity in check."

Yūgure chuckled. I leaned towards the desk and turned off the light. Everything was peaceful until I started hearing someone whining and complaining in Ichigo's room. I growled,_ Why did this room have to be right next to his?_ After a while, who ever the culprit was, had finally shut their yap. I smiled and closed my eyes. I could feel Yūgure resting on my pillow.

"I WANNA SEE RUKIA! I WANNA SEE HER! I WANNA SEE HER! I WANNA-"

Now, Yūgure and myself growled in annoyance. _Kon,_ we both thought the same.

""KON," I yelled/growled at the wall separating my room from Ichigo's. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND KILL YOU!"

Silence yet again found my ears. Yūgure and I sighed, then returned to our blissful sleep,_ Ugh. Finally._

_

* * *

_

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I glared at Kon before taking in the seen in front of me. _What the hell happened to him?_ My eye twitched at the thought of Jennifer trying to kill him. _It fits._

"STOP TRYING TO ACT ALL COOL, MISTER I'M-BETTER-THAN-YOU," Kon slapped me, bringing me back to reality. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Well," I rubbed my head. "I take it you pissed off Jennifer?"

Kon hesitated. I heard sniffing and saw him with waterfalls of tears cascading down his face. _Dumb ass._

"All I was doing was looking for something in the bathroom, and...POOF...she appeared from behind the shower curtains," he turned away, stars appearing in his eyes. "She was like an angel sent down from God-"

"No wonder you're all messed up," I laid back on my bed. "You tried to peak at her while she was in the shower. You're lucky that you didn't get that badly torn up."

"Wh-WHAT? I WOULD NEVER PLAY PEEPING-TOM ON HER," Kon waved his arms frantically. "AND SHE'S TOO BEAUTIFUL AND KIND TO DO THAT TO ME!"

"Yeah, right. Now stop whining. I'll take you to Uryū tomorrow to get fixed," I turned off the lamp.

"DON'T GO THINKING YOU'RE ALL HIGH-AND-MIGHTY JUST CAUSE YOU CAN TURN INTO A SOUL REAPER AND FIGHT HOLLOWS! SO DON'T IGNORING ME!"

Kon lept at me, but I caught his face even in the dark. I groaned.

"I'm not High-and-Mighty. Jeez, what has gotten into you?"

"...AND YOU DIDN'T BRING RUKIA BACK!"

"I went to stop Rukia's execution, not to bring her back. Alright? Now quit complaining," I tossed Kon at the closet.

"I WANNA SEE RUKIA! I WANNA SEE HER! I WANNA SEE HER! I WANNA-"

"KON, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND KILL YOU," some one yelled from the guest room.

"...Fine."

I sweat dropped. _That's right. Jennifer's staying here._ I thought for a moment,_ This is gonna be a pain._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, guys. What's up?

I'd like to thank those of you who have reviewed so far - FuzzyShadowFoxx...& MasterDrakengard - for your reviews.

Enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Insomnia & Kidnappings**

by ShatterTheHeavens

**

* * *

**

** (Yoruichi's POV)**

"Dammit. This is not good."

The voice of Renji Abarai woke me up. I sat down on the porch of Urahara's Candy Shop, in my cat form, and watched him leave. It took less energy in this form while being in Karakura than it was in my human form. Not to mention that it was quite comfortable. My gaze shifted to the half-moon in the night sky above the city. I had a feeling that something ominous was approaching Karakura Town. _This is not good._ I heard the door behind me slide open. Without turning, I knew who it was.

"Quite a fine night," Kisuke sat down next to me. "It peaceful and quiet."

"Yes, a little too quiet. If you ask me, something's not right."

"Hm?"

"I'll be back. I need to pay someone a visit."

I jumped down from my spot and took off towards the Kurosaki Clinic. I had to speak with Jennifer on a matter that was very important for her to hear.

* * *

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I stared at the dark ceiling of the room that I was supposed to be sleeping in. There was only one problem. I glanced over at my desk. It was covered in paperwork and three textbooks, one open while the other two were closed. I sweat dropped. _Yeah. I never got over the habit of making a mess out of my homework._ I sighed and got up, looking at the alarm clock on the dresser. It read 1:29 a.m. That caused me to sweat drop even more. I groaned and fell back onto my pillow, closing my eyes. It had been rather difficult for me to sleep tonight. Every bone in my body ached for some odd reason. Heck, even my blood boiled with so much vigor that I could run ten miles straight without stopping to rest.

"Curse this insomnia," I whispered harshly to no one but myself.

I glanced to my left. Yūgure laid there on my pillow, asleep. I envied her for being able to fall asleep so easily. I turned my gaze back to the ceiling, closing my eyes yet again and groaned.

"You know," a voice broke the silence. "Groaning isn't going to help with your health problems."

My eyes snapped open. Glowing yellow cat eyes met glowing hazel eyes. I blinked a few times. A dark figure was standing on my stomach and staring down at me.

"GAAAAAAA!"

I jumped up, throwing the poor, smaller body off of me and onto the floor. There was a screech and some hissing. I glanced down at where the body hit the floor. What I saw made my face glow red from embarrassment. A nervous chuckle escaped from my throat and out my mouth.

"S-Sorry Yo-Yoruichi," I scratched the back of my head. "You...uh...T-Took me by surprise."

The said 'cat' glared up at me. I gulped, _I am so not gonna live this down. Throwing my own teacher onto the ground is __**not**__ something that someone should ever do. _

"You're lucky that I landed on both feet, Jennifer," the ever-so-rusty voice rumbled with annoyance and calmed anger, if anger could be calm. "Other wise you'd be in a lot of trouble, kid."

I was too nervous to pay attention to what she said. All I knew was that she was angry and..._I wonder what brings her here?_ The thought hit me.

"Um, Yoruichi? Why exactly are you here? At this time of night?"

"Something isn't right," was all she said.

Yoruichi lept up onto the open window. I sweat dropped. _How the hell did __**she**__ open the window? I never had it opened to begin with. Don't tell that she..._

"Uh. You didn't open that window by yourself by any chance, did you?"

"Yes, I did," she glanced back at me. "Is there something wrong?"

My eyes widened at the thought. I quickly shook my head.

"Good. Now, come with me. I need to speak with you on a urgent matter."

With that, she left. I sighed. _Thanks a lot, Yoruichi. A way to leave me in the gutter._ I turned to my side and nudged Yūgure. With what looked like her way of yawing, which I'm not gonna go into detail, she opened her golden eyes and gazed up lazily at me.

"Hai? What the hell do you want?"

I sweat dropped. _Damn. She's got a mouth. Must not be the type that likes waking up early._ I sighed.

"Yūgure, I need you to spit it."

"What," she raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to spit it. I need to transform."

She blinked at me. With a frustrated growl and a puff of smoke from her nostrils, she cocked her head to the side.

"Well...then why didn't just say so, mate."

I fell off the bed.

"What. The. Hell? THEN, WHAT WAS UP WITH THE ATTITUDE?"

"Now, now. No need to wake up the entire neighborhood with that mouth of yours, isn't there," the red dragon smirked.

I glared at her before sticking my tongue at her. She returned the favor. After she finally hocked up the Gikon Pill, I jumped out of my gigai and landed on the window sill.

"You are really childish," I turned my head back at Yūgure, "You know that?"

Yūgure laid back on the bed, in my body. She lifted her head to look at me. A big grin formed on her face.

"Me childish? Pft. I think you're the one with the attitude problem."

"Just don't do anything that'll cause problems. Because if you do, don't expect to be merciful on you," I glared at her.

"Whatever," she glanced at me, instantly shutting up when she saw the look I was giving her.

I smirked at her, only to receive a glare. Shrugging it off, I left the room to follow Yoruichi, who was awaiting me by the back gate.

"So, what's the scoop?"

"There has been a disturbance in the air above Karakura Town," her cat eyes gazed up at the sky.

I followed her gaze. The air seemed to warp for some odd reason. _Hm, she's not kidding._

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"I want you to investigate the matter. If anything comes up, be sure to report back to the shop and tell either me or Urahara."

I nodded and headed off in the direction of the strange disturbance. _'__**Are we gonna have some fun, child?**__' Do not ask so early, Kurakeshinmaru. Give it some time. If we come across some Hollows, then we can let loose. Alright?_ The whim of satisfactory filled my mind, letting me know that Kura was content for the time being.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"Hey, hey. Ichigo, wake up."

_Who the hell is awake at this time of night? If its Jen, I 'm going to kill her._ I reluctantly opened my eyes and glanced at the shadow that hovered above my bed.

"About time," a familiar voice spoke up.

_What the hell?_ I blinked a few times to regain my vision. It didn't take long for me to realize that Renji was standing over me.

"Ack. What-What the hell, Renji," I whispered harshly at him.

"You shouldn't let your guard down. Now, get up."

"Shut up. What the hell are you doing here in the first place?"

I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out. My head then started throbbing. _Great. Now, I'm getting a head ache._

"I've got a job to do and I need you to help me. Got it?"

"What? Like hell I'm helping you," I smirked. "Unless you're like Rukia and can't do things on your own."

"Shut up," he grimaced, adding to my amusement.

"WOULD YOU TWO PUT A SOCK IN IT? IT'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

I turned my head and saw Kon open the closet door. _Great. More nuisances._

"AHH! WH-WHAT IS THAT THING?"

I turned my gaze at Renji, my smirk growing. _Oh, so he's never met Kon._

"I was so upset about Rukia that I had to count three herds of sheep just to get asleep. And now, thanks to you two, I need to count all over again," Kon pointed his torn arm at us. "Happy now, you idiots?"

"Wow," Renji got off my bed and walked over to Kon, picking him up. "Is this one of those Mod Souls?"

I sighed as Renji shoved his hand into Kon's mouth, searching for the Gikon Pill. I then heard a growl in the direction of my bedroom door. I glanced over and saw a certain someone standing there.

"J-Jennifer?"

"Would you turn the volume down a few notches? God, I'm trying to get some sleep. But it's useless with your constant bickering," a different voice came from her mouth.

"What the?"

"Jennifer's out, mate," she glanced at Renji and Kon with a frown. "SO KEEP IT DOWN!"

With that, the body slammed shut. I could hear her footsteps fade into the room down the hall. _Okay? I'm guessing Jennifer's got a Mod Soul as well,_ I thought for a moment. _Great._ I looked back at the other two beings in my room.

"Jeez .I never would've guessed. Now that I think about it, I need to get one of these things," Renji shoved the pill back into Kon's mouth and threw him back into the closet.

"Yeah. Do that so that you can get out of your gigai," I laid back down.

"H-HEY! DIDN'T I SAY THAT YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME?"

"Shut up. You didn't even tell me what the problem even was."

"Oh, right. My Soul Pager located a strange spiritual pressure. It's not strong but something's not right."

I furrowed my eyebrows, concentrating on what he was talking about. Suddenly, it dawned on me. _Orihime._

"Orihime. Dammit," I grabbed my badge. "Why didn't you say so before?"

I got out of my body and jumped out the window. Renji followed not far behind. No sooner did Renji and I get within a block of Orihime's house, did the wind pick up.

"RENJI, ICHIGO!"

I glanced towards the voice. Jennifer Shunpoed up to us, sword ready.

"Jennifer, do you what's going on," Renji took the words right out of my mouth.

"Not exactly. Yoruichi told me that something was abroad," she grimaced. "LOOK!"

I turned towards Orihime's house. A large, red gate stood in front of her apartment.

"What the hell is that? Don't tell me that it's the gateway to Hell."

"Thankfully, it's not," Jennifer sped passed me, Renji right behind her. "But we need to move it."

We landed in front of the gate. I felt two other spiritual pressures coming at us. I turned and saw Cad and Uryū running up to us.

"ICHIGO!"

"Chad, Uryū. What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know," Uryū spoke up first. "We came just as soon as we felt it."

Suddenly, a scream broke the air. I turned and saw Orihime being sucked into the now-opened gate.

"ORIHIME," I cried out.

I jumped up to hit the gate. Unfortunately, it disappeared out of thin air. _Dammit._

"We can't stay here," Jennifer walked up to me. "It's best that we get to Kisuke and Yoruichi. Perhaps, they can help us."

I grimaced, but nodded. I Shunpoed in Kisuke's direction without waiting for everyone else.

Everyone were now sitting at the table in front of Kisuke Urahara. The air was still thick from the previous argument about Orihime. Both Yoruichi and Jennifer stopped us before things got worse.

"So what do we do now, old man," I glared at said man.

"We have to stay calm. Yes, I know you're worried about your friend's condition, but we need to not freak out."

This was one of the few times that I saw Urahara serious. The only other time was during my training before I went to the Soul Society. A throat was cleared, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yoruichi," Jennifer spoke up. "May I have a word with you? In private."

"Ah, yes," Yoruichi stood up. "We can talk over here."

I watched the two walk off to a room down the hall. _What is it that they need to talk about?_

_

* * *

_

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I waited until Yoruichi was inside the room before closing it.

"Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about, Jennifer?"

"I investigated the strange spiritual pressure before I met up with Renji Abarai and that Kurosaki kid."

Yoruichi nodded, allowing me to finish.

"It's not good."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There was a faint trace of spiritual energy trailing away from the area. It's...neither Soul Reaper nor Hollow."

I saw Yoruichi grimace.

"I couldn't follow the trail, even with my abilities," I glanced down at my right arm.

It tingled slightly, but the feeling soon disappeared.

"However, I did find this," I reached into my pocket.

"Hm? What is it?"

I set the small object down so that my teacher could better see it. The tube glowed eerily with a faint pink substance.

"This doesn't look too good," Yoruichi examined the tube.

"That's what I thought."

I stood up and looked out the window. The moon shown brightly through the glass.

"'I want you to continue investigating the matter, Jennifer."

"Hm? Does this mean that I can't participate in the fun," I smirked.

Yoruichi glanced up at me. I could just see the amusement in her eyes.

"Don't worry. You can have fun, but be sure to do your job."

"Got it," I left the room with Yoruichi right next to me. "This'll be fun."

"Remember that this is mainly for them, so don't give away any details."

I groaned. _You always have to take away my fun. Thanks a lot, Yoruichi._

"You're welcome, kid."

I stopped and stared at the small cat as she walked passed me. A smug grin was on her face. I sweat dropped, _God, dammit. Why does she always do that?_

_

* * *

_**To give you all a heads-up, I'm changing the name of my story to "Guardians of Destiny" for personal reasons.**_  
_


End file.
